Trouble with elevators
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Laura Marano and Vanessa Marano were heading to a party for Vanessa's 5 year anniversary with riker but they get stuck inside the malls elevator with a blonde teenaged boy. Trouble occurs and some feelings come in. What will they do to survive? Will they survive? What will they do to get out and be ok?


Laura's POV

"Laura hurry up!" I heard my best sister in the world but not so bestie right now cause she was rushing me A LOT! She happens to be rushing me because it's her 5 year anniversary with her husband riker lynch. They live together but I really wanted to hang with my sister it's been a while since we hanged. Anyway we were heading to the elevator and I walked in next to her.

"Well sorry for carrying all the party bags and your outfits!" I yelled and put the bags down and blew a strap of my curly hair out of my face.

"Well sorry for being pregnant!" She said and pointed at her stomach. I smiled but not in a happy way.

Did I mention she's pregnant?

"I'm sorry to." I snapped. She frowned.

"Laura why are you acting like this?" She asked and looked down.

"I'm sorry Vanessa it's just ever since you got pregnant you've been having mood swings all the time!" I admitted. She smiled.

"Well that's what happens when your pregnant." She said and laughed. I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"I just miss hanging out with you." I admitted. "It's been 5 years and we barely hang."

"I'm sorry Laura." She said. "How about tomorrow we hang out. Just you and me. I won't bring up riker or anything." She said and smiled. I smiled in excitement.

"That'd be awesome." I said and smiled. She smiled and then checked her phone.

"Ok so we have to get home by early and decorate the house and riker went to get the food and refreshments. So we have to be there early." She said and nodded.

"Got it." I said and laughed. For some reason the elevator door wouldn't close and was taking forever but finally it started to close. When it was about to close someone stopped it. Really? Just when the door was about to close.

The person was a blonde headed teenager boy. I looked at Vanessa and she was starting to sweat. The boy and I looked at Vanessa and noticed her face started to get red.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea just the mood swings. I'll be okay." She said and nodded and smiled. I nodded slowly. Then the doors started to close and the elevator started going down. The light started flickering and the elevator started to slow down.

"Um." Was all I could say. We started holding onto the handle things on the wall.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked. She was sweating even more now and was holding her belly and closing her eyes.

...well that can't be good.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped quick and we all moved.

"The elevator Laura. The elevator!" Vanessa screamed.

"Don't worry we'll just call for help." I said and smiled nervously and took out my phone. No signal. Great!

The boy quickly walked up to the walls and clicked on the emergency button but nothing happened.

"Ok well that can't be good." He said. We both looked at Vanessa and she started bending down a bit. Please I hope what is happening WONT HAPPEN!

"Well let's not panic." I said. "Let's just talk about new things!" I said trying to change the subject.

"So what else is new guys!" I said and smiled like a nervous idiot.

"THE BABY!" Vanessa yelled.

"We already know that." I said and laughed nervously hoping she didn't mean something else.

"LAURA THE BABY!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY!"

"THE BABY IS COMIMG!" She yelled and slid down the wall and screamed. The boy and I stood next to each other and looked at each other and then at her.

"WHAT?!" We both yelled at the same time.

With riker

Rikers POV

"Mom it's 6:30 the party starts at 7:00." I yelled.

"Honey I'm pretty sure Vanessa and Laura will come."

"I hope!" I said pacing back and forth. "Why do girls take so long when it comes to dressing up?!" I asked.

"Well that's us girls. Why do boys focus on there hair to much?" She asked.

"I don't." I said and smiled.

"Good cause right now your hair looks bad." She said and nodded and smiled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled and ran to mirror.

"I'm just kidding sweetie." My mom said and smiled. I laughed. "You look great." She said.

"Thanks mom. So do you."

"I know." She said and smiled and left. Gotta love her. I sat down and started to think. I hope Vanessa and Laura are ok. It's not like there's any trouble going on.

With the rest

Laura's POV

"THERES A LOT OF TROUBLE GOING ON!" Vanessa yelled.

"OK.!" I yelled. The boy looked at me.

"DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY!" He yelled.

"NO." I yelled. "DO YOU!" I asked.

"NO." He said. I ran my hand through my hair. "What are we gonna DO?!" I asked freaking out.

"WILL YOU TO STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME!" Vanessa yelled her voice sounding angry/worried/ annoyed/upset/in pain.

"Vanessa we don't know how to give birth!" I yelled.

"WELL DO SOMETHING!" She yelled.

"WE'RE TRYING."

Ross's POV

Hours later

We were still in the elevator. Vanessa screaming. Laura pacing back and forth. Me going crazy. I don't even know them and I'm supposed to do something. LIKE WHAT?! I'm not the father. Who ever is the father is terrible.

"We're not gonna make it." Vanessa said finally not screaming.

"Don't say that Vanessa." Laura said.

"I JUST DID!" Vanessa yelled. There goes the screaming again.

"Vanessa are you sure the baby is coming now?" Laura asked.

"Probably not but it's ALMOST!" She yelled. "Man I wish he was here." She said and rubbed her belly.

"Vanessa I'm sure riker will notice that his pregnant wife isn't showing up for the party and will notice something's up." Laura said and smiled. Still looking worried. She looked really cute when she freaked out like that while trying to be a good sister. WAIT. Did I just say that?

"RIKER?." Vanessa snapped. "WHO CARES ABOUT RIKER?! IM TALKING ABOUT MY DOCTER MR. DUTY!" She yelled. I laughed. Laura glared at me.

"Not the time!"

"SORRY!" I said. "Wait your dating riker?"

"YES." Vanessa snapped.

"Wow talking about mood swings." I said.

"Welcome to my world." Laura said and nodded. Vanessa glared at her. She just looked away.

"Riker lynch?" I asked.

"YES." She said. Then she looked at me. "Wait your Ross lynch. Rikers brother right?" She asked and smiled. Wow mood swings REALLY DO CHANGE YOUR MOOD.

"Yes." I said.

"That's-" she was cut off when she rubbed her belly and screamed. "NICE!" She yelled and screamed again.

"MAN CANT PEOPLE HERE US SCREAMING FOR DAMN HELP?!" Vanessa yelled and tried to stand up but slipped and fell and hit her head.

"VANESSA!" Laura and I yelled and bent down. She knocked out.

"IS SHE DEAD?!" Laura asked.

"No she's ok." I said.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?!" She asked and yelled.

"He didn't get hit. I think he's ok." I said. She nodded and stood up.

"Ok so now that she's asleep we have time to think of ways to get out of here." She said.

"How much?" I asked.

"Very little." She said.

Rikers POV

A few minutes later pasted and there was no sign of Vanessa or Laura. What's going on? The last time I remembered Vanessa and Laura were at the mall. What if there still there and there car broke down? I'm gonna go there.

Laura's POV

"Is the room getting small? Or smaller? Or the walls are shrinking in? Am I getting shorter? What's going on?!" I yelled. Ross looked like he was going crazy.

"LAURA CHILL." He said.

"I just don't want to die." I said. "I barely spent time with my sister it's been 5 years and now we might end up dying and the baby doesn't deserve that." Ross got up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Laura after all this and hours we've been in here. I got to know A LOT AND I MEAN A LOT. Your favourite color is red. You were born in November. You like boring things. And more. But most of all I realised your such a nice girl and caring." He said. Is it weird that I felt something when he said that? SNAP OUT OF IT LAURA! We just met but after all I did get to know him also. He's a really nice boy. I looked into his eyes and so did he. We'll since we're gonna die I might as well do something.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him. I'm not gonna kiss him if that's what you guys thought! He's such a nice boy.

Ross's POV

"Your welcome." I said and pulled her close. She's such a nice girl. I then pulled away and so did she.

"So um now what?" She asked. I shrugged. Then we looked at each other. Man do I wanna kiss her right now. STOP IT ROSS! I barely met her. Maybe if we get out than I can ask her out as friends then it will change. She deserves a great guy. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I was about to say something when Vanessa woke up.

"LAURA THE BABY IS COMING MY WATER BROKE!" She said.

"WHAT?!" We both yelled. As soon as we looked down at Vanessa I saw water spreading. One second I looked at it I fainted.

Rikers POV

I was running around the mall. When I saw people around an elevator talking. I ran there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It looks like 2 girls and one boy is stuck inside." The person said.

"They can here us?" I asked. He shook his head. I pushed through the crowd and walked to the doors and bend down. I heard someone screaming and someone freaking out and yelling "ROSS HELP!" Wait Ross?! Laura?!...VANESSA!

Ross's POV

"ROSS PLEASE WAKE!" I heard someone yelling. It was Laura. I tried to wake up but I felt weak. I just FAINTED FOR GOODNESS SAKE. Then all of a sudden..SLAP! Laura slapped me extra hard and I immediately woke up and stood up quick.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said and rubbed my eyes. Laura stood next to me.

"What i miss?" I asked. Vanessa looked up at me.

"MY BIRTH!" She said.

"The baby?" I asked.

"NO DUH.!" She snapped.

"What we do?! I don't know how to give birth."

"Wait your pregnant to-"

"MY SISTER YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

"Right."

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Yell...scream." I said and shrugged.

"AHHHHHH!" Vanessa yelled in pain. Man I feel really bad for her but I don't know what to do!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Laura and I yelled.

"VANESSA!" We heard someone yell. We quickly shut up.

"RIKER?!" Vanessa yelled.

"HONEY ITS ME RIKER!" He said.

"NO DUH STUPID!" She snapped. I'm never getting a girl pregnant.

"LAURA WHATS GOING ON?!" He asked.

"VANESSA IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" She yelled. As soon as Laura yelled that the doors flew open and riker ran in and bend down.

"Honey are you ok?!" He asked. Vanessa grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her face.

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU STUPID!" She snapped and threw him back.

"Let's take her to the hospital guys!" Riker said and picked her up and ran out. I looked at Laura.

"Let's go." I said. She nodded and picked up the bags and looked at me.

"'Now let's go." She said and with that we ran out.

Laura's POV

"Push Vanessa push!" Riker said holding her hand. Vanessa was sweating like crazy and screaming like crazy.

"I see a head." The doctor said. I smiled and so did Ross. My mom and dad and rikers parents were all happy. Blood was everywhere. I looked at Ross and saw him getting dizzy.

"Blood every where." He said and fainted. I looked down and then looked at riker.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be the one fainting?" I asked. But it was to late riker already fainted. I walked up to a screaming Vanessa and held her hand.

"Vanessa you can do this!" I said. Vanessa was screaming and pushing and I felt pain.

PAIN IN MY DAMN HAND!

"VANESSA MY HAND!" I said trying to let go but she wouldn't. Then everything went quiet and we all heard a baby crying. Vanessa let go of my hand and I walked away and held my hand.

"Pain...so much pain." I said and held my hand. Riker woke up and so did ross.

"Vanessa this it it." He said and kissed her forehead. Aw so romantic.

"Don't kiss me you idiot." She said and held her baby and smiled. And the romance is gone.

"How can you leave me in the elevator with these to?!" She yelled. Wait what did mean by that?

"I could've died." She said. Tears started forming in my eyes. They all looked at me and Ross.

"Laura what's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"I knew us talking again would cause you harm." I said tears running down my face.

"Laura what do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"You said why did riker leave you with us. That you almost died." I said. Vanessa frowned.

"Laura I didn't mean it like that I-" she said but I caught her off.

"No forget." I said. "I'm sorry for being a terrible sister." I said. And with that I walked out and ran away and went home.

The next day

I was listening to music when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Vanessa." I heard someone say. I opened the door and saw Vanessa standing there.

"Where's the baby?" I asked.

"With riker."

"Better that way than with me that way I won't hurt him." I said sad.

"Laura I didn't mean it like that." She said. "I was mad at riker for taking forever to notice we didn't show up." She said. "Laura you would never cause me harm." She said and smiled. "You the best sister anyone can ask for." She said and smiled. I smiled and hugged her. I can never stay mad at her. She means everything to me. She's the best sister ever.

"I love you laura." She said.

"I love you to sis." I said and smiled.

We then pulled away.

"Oh and we're making a party again starting at 7:00." She said and smiled. "You need a date."

"I don't have a date though." I said and laughed a bit.

"I heard what you and Ross we're talking about." She said and winked. I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna ask you." She said and smiled.

"I don't know." I said and laughed.

"You never know." She said and winked. "We'll I'm gonna go but make sure to dress up amazing!" She said and smiled. I smiled.

"Alright." I said. Then she left.

Hours later

I finally got ready. I did my hair curly. Did my make up. Put on a red dress and a necklace. I was watching tv when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and saw the person I thought would never show up.

Ross's POV

"Ross." I heard Laura say looking up at me. I smiled.

"Hey Laura." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can't a friend visit a friend?" I asked and laughed.

"Oh so now were friends?" She asked.

"I don't know. Can we?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." She said and smiled.

"So Laura do you have a date to the party?"

"Yea." She said. I frowned. So I brought flowers for her for nothing I had holding behind me back.

"Oh." I said.

"JUST KIDDING!" She said and laughed. Phew! I smiled.

"I've been waiting for him to come." She said and smiled shyly.

"Is that me?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said and smiled. I took out the flowers I had behind my back. I smiled.

"Yes." She admitted and smiled and took them. I smiled.

"There beautiful." She said and smiled.

"Just like you." I said. She started to blush and I smiled.

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my date to your sisters party?" I asked and smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." She said and smiled. That beautiful smile of hers. We then walked out hand in hand. I know we're not together but I'm willing to do anything to change that. I'm not gonna force her to do anything. I'll wait for her but for now we're gonna start out as friends. I'll wait for you Laura.

I'll do anything for you.

**So guys I made a one shot for raura and I hope you liked it! Review if I should make more one shots about either raura or auslly and what they should be about. I'll try to do all! **

**Review(: **


End file.
